Leap of Faith
by WickedSong
Summary: During a dance in the ballroom of Baroque Castle all of Allegretto's insecurities come out and he can't help but retreat to the palace gardens. AllegrettoxPolka. Oneshot.


**Leap of Faith**

**By WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Eternal Sonata and never will.  
**

**

* * *

**He hears the mutters all around the hall but he chooses to ignore them. Normally he wouldn't, normally he would withdrawn into himself and leave the room, feeling worthless and inferior all over again. Something is different tonight though. It's not where he is because it doesn't matter if it's the church in Ritardando or where he is now - which is the ballroom of Baroque Castle. No, it is something else - or _someone _else who makes him feel different.

_She _is with him and the thing that surprises him the most is that she _wants _to be with him.

**

* * *

**

"This is fun"

Allegretto smiles and is touched by Polka's words of kindness as they attempt - or to be exact, _he _attempts to dance around the ballroom of the castle but he knows she's just being nice - incredibly nice. Dancing, especially slow dancing and waltzing around are not his strong points.

"I know you're not enjoying this" Allegretto replies and Polka smiles again.

"No I am" she tells him beaming, looking as radiant as ever "It would be boring otherwise"

So, they dance in their own silence, words not needing to be used or wasted at that moment by either of them. In the silence though the voices could be heard and the words make Allegretto's confidence crumble.

"A nice young lady like that dancing with a scruffy young lad who looks like that" one says tutting.

"The world these days. People falling in with the wrong crowds" another says at the sight of Polka, in a ballgown and Allegretto, who was unable to find anything rather than his usual attire in time, dancing.

"Maybe we should stop dancing?" Allegretto suggests and he does, stopping his feet, pulling his hands away and looking down, unable to look directly at her " Go, find someone who deserves to dance with you"

* * *

He sits out in the palace gardens and they make him remember. He can clearly remember, with an overwhelming clarity the taunts, the stares, the comments made about Beat and himself. The memories which are too painful to want to remember, yet too painful to forget.

"I found you"

He turns to see Polka, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Someone who deserves to dance with you" Allegretto says, repeating what he had said before.

"I know" Polka replies holding out her hand to him and smiling "I found him"

Allegretto looks from the ground to the hand that Polka is reaching out to him with and then he realises he has to take this chance. By some chance that he still hadn't figured out Polka had received her second chance at life and he had promised himself that he would never let her go again. He has to take this chance and he knows this because isn't that what loving someone is? A leap of faith?

"Are you sure?" he asks as he stands up and takes her by the hand "Are you sure it's me?"

"Yes" Polka tells him without hesitation "Because you were always there" and without a warning she kisses him and he kisses her back.

Pulling away from the kiss they waltz together and even though they're both shivering from the cold they could care less.

"I love you" he tells her and he knows it took a lot of guts to even say that but the response makes it worth it.

"I love you, too" she replies.

They waltz and they waltz and nothing else, at that moment, matters because, well, the answer is in any love story, because they have each other.

* * *

**I think I've had this planned since some time in October/November but I found the notebook with the draft in it a couple of nights ago and wrote it in my netbook last night and I think it's probably one of my favourite Eternal Sonata oneshot so far. It has been an idea that's been in my head on/off for the last year or so but I've never really had the confidence to write and post it until now.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review, even if it's just a few words.**

**Thank you,**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
